Need you now
by MJ46
Summary: Předstíraný vztah. Ples. Tanec. Korunovace. Znamená to pro Amy a Karmu komplikace? Nebo jak jejich večer dopadne?


_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor_

Amy seděla v osamoceném koutě potemnělé tělocvičny a unavenýma očima pozorovala páry kroužící po parketu za zvuků pomalé, romantické hudby linoucí se z reproduktorů, strategicky umístěných po velkém sále, kde se odehrával každoroční maturitní ples.

Blondýnka si povzdechla a obličej zabořila do dlaní. Po pár vteřinách si uvědomila, že na své kůži cítí vlhkost. Zahanbeně se rozhlédla kolem, a když viděla, že si jí nikdo nevšímá, nenápadně setřela slzy, které si razily cestu po její líci.

Myšlenky se jí rozutekly a začala přemýšlet nad celým večerem, který začal tak perfektně. V podvečer vyzvedla Karmu, přinesla jí korsáž, protože na plese musely působit věrohodně. Brunetka několik předchozích týdnů nemluvila o ničem jiném, než o plese, vše plánovala do nejmenšího detailu. Obě dívky tedy měly barevně slazené šaty a korsáž, kterou Amy vybrala, byla perfektní, o čemž svědčil Karmin úsměv, když květinu uviděla.

Poté následovalo povinné focení a lehké zmatkování rodičů, až nakonec obě dívky konečně vyšly z vchodových dveří a nastoupily do auta, které čekalo na příjezdové cestě.

Následujících několik hodin je pro blondýnku skoro jako v mlze. Večeře, příchod na ples, tanec, vyhlášení krále a královny plesu – tedy spíše královny a královny, jelikož společně s Karmou opravdu zvítězily, korunovace a tanec královen. Všechno je to spíše změť vzpomínek, protože jediné, co si Amy pořádně pamatuje je, jak Karma po celý večer držela její ruku. Jak spolu tančily a brunetka perfektně pasovala do její náruče. Polibek při korunovaci a zářivý úsměv, který jí její přítelkyně věnovala, když obdržely korunky. Královský tanec, při kterém jí brunetka znovu políbila.

Ale hned poté se všechno začalo jít z kopce. Karma se omluvila, že si potřebuje odskočit a Amyinu nabídku na doprovod odmítla se slovy, aby se její přítelkyně bavila. Když se druhá dívka dlouho nevracela, vydala se jí blondýnka hledat. Ovšem pohled, který jí uvítal, když prošla dvoukřídlými dveřmi přilehlé haly, jí zlomil srdce. Přímo před ní stála Karma, v náruči Liama, jejich rty semknuté ve vášnivém polibku. Amy zalapala po dechu, a oba dva provinilci se po utrápené dívce stojící mezi dveřmi ohlédli.

Hned, jakmile si uvědomili, kdo je objevil, v obou jejich tvářích se objevila panika a v brunetčiných očích mohla Amy vidět i záblesk něčeho jiného. Bolest? Lítost? Nebyla si jistá. Jediné, co věděla, bylo to, že odtamtud musí pryč. Utekla tedy, jakoby jí za patami hořelo a zamkla se ve vzdálené koupelně. Stála zády opřená o dveře, hlavu složenou v dlaních a snažila se uklidnit své splašeně bijící srdce.

Po pár minutách zaslechla blížící se kroky. Klapot podpatků jí napověděl, že se jedná o dívku a byla si téměř jistá, že halou přichází Karma. Její podezření bylo utvrzeno, když slyšela pološeptané volání svého jména. Věděla, že se teď na brunetku nemůže ani podívat, proto na volání nijak nereagovala. Po chvíli kroky utichly a blondýnka znovu zůstala sama, obklopená tichem a tmou, jež jí pohlcovaly do své konejšivé náruče.

Když se konečně uklidnila, vydala se zpátky do tělocvičny, ze které se linuly zvuky hudby a smích jejích spolužáků, kteří trávili bezstarostný večer a bavili se se svými partnery a přáteli. Při příchodu do sálu se nenápadně vytratila ke stolu s občerstvením, kde stála obří mísa s punčem. Amy popadla kelímek, který stál hned vedle, naplnila ho po až okraj a pořádně si lokla. Příjemným zjištěním bylo, že se jejím spolužákům povedlo do punče přilít alkohol, který si teď propaloval cestu jejím hrdlem.

Celý jeden pohár vypila okamžitě, proto ho znovu naplnila a tentokrát se vydala k opuštěnému stolu v rohu tělocvičny, kde doufala, že jí nikdo nebude rušit.

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time_

Karma prošla celou školu, ale nikde Amy nemohla najít. Došla se dokonce podívat na střechu, což byl nejvyšší bod budovy, zda se blondýnka neschovává tam, kam se bude bát, ale ani tam po ní nebylo stopy.

Bruneta se tedy vzdala a zamířila zpět k tělocvičně. Uvnitř se rozhlédla, ale přes masy těl nebylo pořádně vidět a drobná blondýnka by se v tom davu stejně bez problémů ztratila. Její oči skenující těla jejích spolužáků najednou spatřily Liama, který se snažil prodrat k ní. Karma nevěděla, co má dělat. Jediná myšlenka, která se jí honila hlavou, byla, že musí najít Amy. A to okamžitě. Jako na obrtlíku se tedy otočila, kvapně vyběhla z tělocvičny a ihned zamířila ven na parkoviště.

Venku čekala auta, která škola zařídila pro rozvoz studentů a Karma zamířila k nejbližšímu, jež od ní stálo pár kroků. Rychle nasedla a v kabelce začala hledat telefon, když tu jí šokovala otázka, kam chce odvézt. Rychle vzhlédla a v sedadle řidiče uviděla postaršího muže, který se na ní omluvně usmíval.

Brunetka mu tedy nadiktovala adresu, a jakmile se auto rozjelo, její pozornost se stočila na pozorování ubíhající krajiny za tónovaným sklem. Zanedlouho jí z myšlenek vytrhlo zabrždění vozidla a dívka si uvědomila, že je na místě. Poděkovala tedy muži, který se na ní přátelsky usmál, vystoupila, zhluboka se nadechla, aby nabrala kuráž a poté se vydala k vchodovým dveřím, na které zaťukala.

Nejprve se nic nedělo, ale po chvíli se ozvaly kroky a dveře se otevřely, aby odhalily blond ženu, která za nimi stála. Ovšem nebyla to blondýnka, kterou Karma hledala.

„Karmo, co tu děláš?" zeptala se Amyina matka, když před sebou uviděla stát brunetku, která měla jít s její dcerou na ples, ale momentálně vypadala, že se jí zhroutí před očima.

„Hledám Amy. Přišla domů?" optala se dívka zoufale, zatímco se snažila udržet v šachu slzy, které hrozily, že se každou vteřinou objeví.

„Oh zlato," pronesla starší žena a třesoucí se dívku zahalila do obrovského objetí.

„Amy ještě nedorazila. Copak se stalo?"

„Trochu jsme..nepohodly jsme se, a ona potom odešla a nemohla jsem jí ve škole najít, tak jsem myslela, že bude doma, ale.." vzlykala dívka.

„Klid. Dýchej, holčičko." Instruovala jí blondýna.

„Všechno bude v pořádku, uvidíš. Chceš jít dovnitř a počkat tu na ní? Nebo tě mám odvézt domů?"

„Ne, děkuju. Myslím, že se projdu. Přeci jen nebydlíme moc daleko odsud." Odmítla brunetka, zatímco si z tváře stírala slzy.

„Jsi si jistá?" zeptala se starší blondýna a nevypadala moc přesvědčeně, ale Karma odhodlaně přikývla, tak jí nezbylo, než dívku s povzdechnutím pustit.

„Dobrou noc." Zašeptala Karma, a aniž by počkala na odpověď, otočila se a odešla.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Dívka zamířila poklidnou ulicí směrem ke svému domovu, kam dorazila během několika minut. Ovšem místo toho, aby vešla dovnitř, posadila se na houpací lavici, která visela na verandě. Hned poté vytáhla telefon, na který předtím v autě úplně zapomněla a zmáčkla jedničku na rychlém vytáčení.

Na displeji se objevil Amyin obličej, roztažený do zářivého úsměvu. Karma při pohledu na fotku vzlykla a poté mobil přitiskla k uchu. Ozval se vyzváněcí tón. Poprvé. Podruhé. Potřetí. Nikdo to nezvedal. Po šesté. Po sedmé. Potom se ozval blondýnčin rozjařený hlas, který jí informoval, že právě není dostupná, a pokud jde o urgentní záležitost, ať zanechá vzkaz, a ona se ozve, jakmile bude mít příležitost.

„Amy, prosím tě, až tohle uslyšíš, zavolej mi zpátky. Moc mě to mrzí.. Není to tak, jak to vypadalo. Prosím, aspoň mi dej vědět, že jsi v pořádku. Trnu tu hrůzou! Byla jsem u vás doma, ale tys nepřišla. Ve škole jsem tě taky nemohla najít.. Prosím, jen mi dej vědět, že se ti nic nestalo. A prosím, prosím, nech mě to všechno vysvětlit. Moc se omlouvám."

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Amy se zvedla od stolu, kde strávila poslední zhruba hodinu a hlava se jí lehce zamotala.

„Wooo," musela se chytit opěradla židle, aby se trochu stabilizovala a neupadla. Zrovna v ten moment jí začal vyzvánět telefon.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

Blondýnka se začala přehrabovat v kabelce, aby našla otravně zvonící mobil. Díky alkoholu byla ovšem trochu nemotorná, a tak, než zařízení našla, vyzvánění ustalo. Na displeji ovšem blikala červená ikonka, která indikovala novou hlasovou zprávu.

Amy tedy vytočila svou hlasovou schránku, aby si mohla vyslechnout vzkaz, který tam na ní čekal. Ihned, když uslyšela hlas, který se nesl z reproduktoru, ztuhla a začala bedlivě naslouchat.

_„__Amy, prosím tě, až tohle uslyšíš, zavolej mi zpátky. Moc mě to mrzí.. Není to tak, jak to vypadalo. Prosím, aspoň mi dej vědět, že jsi v pořádku. Trnu tu hrůzou! Byla jsem u vás doma, ale tys nepřišla. Ve škole jsem tě taky nemohla najít.. Prosím, jen mi dej vědět, že se ti nic nestalo. A prosím, prosím, nech mě to všechno vysvětlit. Moc se omlouvám."_

Blondýnka chtěla zprávu ignorovat, a dělat, jakoby se nic nestalo. Vydat se domů, pořádně se vyspat a se vším, co se ten večer stalo, jednat až zítra. Nebo možná taky nikdy. Ale když slyšela slzy v brunetčině hlase, rychle vystřízlivěla a bylo jí jasné, že tolik vytoužený odpočinek jí brzy rozhodně nečeká.

Sbalila tedy svou kabelku a vydala se ven na parkoviště, kde čekal odvoz, který jí dopraví za brunetou, jež ten večer zlomila její srdce. Nadiktovala řidiči adresu a pohroužila se do svých myšlenek. Ovšem jediné, na co se dokázala soustředit, byla bolest v Karmině hlase. Zoufalost, se kterou Amy prosila, aby jí dala šanci vše vysvětlit. A i když bylo její srdce roztříštěné na milion drobných střípků, které v ten moment ani nevěřila, že se kdy spraví, věděla, že brunetčinu žádost odmítnout nedokáže.

Ať si to druhá dívka uvědomovala, či ne, měla Amy omotanou kolem prstu. Vždy tomu tak bylo, ale teprve až v poslední době začala blondýna chápat proč. Když Karmu poprvé políbila během školního shromáždění, na kterém byly obviněny ze lži, bylo to, jakoby objevila poslední kousíček mozaiky, o kterém ani neměla tušení, že jí schází. Všechno najednou začalo dávat smysl a ona si uvědomila, že je až po uši zamilovaná do své nejlepší kamarádky. Snažila se tyhle city popírat, ale sama sobě už nadále lhát nedokázala. Proto se obrnila a vítala každou příležitost, kdy se bude Karmy moct dotknout, být s ní a celou tu šarádu si aspoň na chvíli užívat.

Jenže se do toho všeho zamotal Liam, a i když v očích veřejnosti byla brunetka její, v Karmině srdci tomu tak nebylo. To toužilo po tmavovlasém mladíkovi, který očividně neměl žádné zábrany, protože i v jeho očích byla Karma zadaná a měla přítelkyni. To mu ovšem nebránilo, aby s dívkou flirtoval a líbal jí, kdy se dalo.

Amy je několikrát nachytala ve vášnivém objetí, a každé takové setkání se jí do srdce zatínalo hlouběji a hlouběji, ale večer plesu byla finální rána. Celý ten večer měla pocit, jakoby s Karmou byly skutečný pár. Všechno šlo jako na drátku, brunetka celá zářila a po celou dobu byla do Amy zavěšená. Pak několik polibků, které během toho večera sdílely.. Blondýnka si nemohla pomoct, ale cítila se, jako by večer trávila se svou skutečnou přítelkyní, ne předstíranou.

Z přemýšlení o brunetce jí vytrhlo řidičovo upozornění, že jsou na místě. Aniž by to tušila, přesně zrcadlila dřívější akce Karmy. Zhluboka se nadechla, vystoupila z auta a zamířila k vstupním dveřím. Právě když se chystala zmáčknout tlačítko zvonku, její pozornost upoutal vzlyk po její pravici. Otočila se tedy po zvuku, a tam, na dřevěné houpací lavici ležela stočená dívka, jež celý večer okupovala její mysl.

Brunetčina ramena se třásla tichým pláčem a sem tam se ozval tichý vzlyk, který drásal Amyino už tak zpustošené srdce. Udělala tedy dva rychlé kroky a ocitla se přímo u lavičky, kde ani na okamžik nezaváhala a okamžitě si klekla, šaty nešaty. Bylo jí jedno, že zelená látka bude pravděpodobně naprosto zničená. Karma trpěla a to bylo nejdůležitější.

Amy natáhla ruku a zlehka se dotkla dívčina ramene. I přesto, že se druhé děvče snažila nevyděsit, nepovedlo se a bruneta sebou polekaně škubla. Když se se její oči přes slzy zaostřily na nečekaného vetřelce, její ústa se okamžitě zformovala do překvapeného O, a obě se na sebe dívaly s bolestí vepsanou v unavených obličejích.

„Amy," vydechla Karma, a než se blondýnka stačila jakkoliv připravit, brunetka jí padla kolem krku. Ovšem náraz byl tak velký, že se obě dívky zhroutily na dřevěnou podlahu verandy, kde zůstaly ležet, zamotané končetinami a zírající si do očí.

„Amy," pronesla znovu brunetka, ne o moc hlasitěji než šeptem a její oči sklouzly z blondýnčiných, k jejím rtům. Amy se nadechla, aby něco řekla ohledně nepohodlné pozice, ve které se ocitly, když tu najednou byl její tok myšlenek přerušen jemnou strukturou Karminých rtů na jejích vlastních.

Polibek netrval dlouho, a když se od sebe dívky pomalu odtáhly, blondýnčino obočí se zmateně stáhlo.

„Co to bylo?" zeptala se své přítelkyně a přitom se snažila, aby nezačala doufat. Karma musela být popletená a všechny emoce toho večera jí prostě musely nějak dohnat. Víc v tom přeci být nemohlo.

„Amy," začala bruneta a přitom se dívce pod sebou upřeně dívala do očí, a snažila se působit co nejvěrohodněji. Tohle vnímala jako svojí poslední šanci všechno napravit a neztratit blondýnku nadobro.

„Před nějakou chvílí jsem si začala uvědomovat, že se moje city k tobě mění. Napřed jsem si nebyla jistá, co se děje, ale s celou touhle fraškou, do které jsme se zamíchaly, mi začalo docházet, že se prohlubují. Ze začátku jsem si snažila nalhávat, že je to přirozená reakce na naši současnou situaci, a dokonce jsem se zapletla s Liamem, abych si dokázala, že to nic není, a že to brzy přejde. Ale uplynulo pár týdnů a to, co k tobě cítím, je silnější, než kdy dřív."

Amy se neodvažovala dýchat. Srdce jí v hrudi divoce tlouklo a ona nevěřila svým uším. Opravdu Karma říkala to, co si Amy myslí?

„Dneska na plese.. chtěla jsem si tenhle večer užít, kdybych už neměla jinou šanci, jak ti být na blízku. Věděla jsem, že už dál nedokážu mlčet, ale nebyla jsem si jistá, jak zareaguješ, tak jsem se odhodlala počkat až do zítřejšího rána. Dnešní večer byl totiž perfektní, a já si tu vzpomínku chtěla uchovat. Ničím nezkaženou. Jak mi tohle vyšlo, že?" usmála se hořce brunetka.

„Když jsem tě večer po tanci opustila, opravdu jsem šla do koupelny. Na cestě zpátky mě však popadl Liam a začal líbat. Věř tomu, nebo ne, to byl ten okamžik, kdy jsi nás našla." Povzdechla si Karma.

„Ale tys ho líbala zpátky!" osočila jí blondýnka se slzami v očích. Znovu cítila, jak se jí láme srdce při pouhé vzpomínce na výjev, který jí čekal ve školní chodbě.

„Já vím." Přikývla bruneta, a po tváři jí stekla osamělá slza.

„Budeš mi věřit. Když ti řeknu, že to byla automatická reakce? Moje tělo zareagovalo dřív, než si moje hlava stihla uvědomit, co se děje. Ale pokud nevěříš tomuhle, věř mi alespoň v tom, že jsem ti nikdy nechtěla ublížit. Jsi pro mě nejdůležitější člověk na světě, a nikdy bych ti záměrně takhle neublížila. Jsem do tebe zamilovaná." S tímhle přiznáním se už dívka naplno rozplakala. Amy pohled na ní drásal srdce.

„Ale ublížila jsi mi. Vlastně jsi mi ubližovala celou tu dobu!" povzdechla si ležící dívka. Když se na ní její přítelkyně nechápavě podívala, frustrovaně si odfrkla.

„Copak to nechápeš!? Celou tu dobu, co jsi běhala za Liamem, já tu na tebe čekala s otevřenou náručí, doufající, že si mě všimneš. Že třeba náhodou to budu já, kdo je ta pravá." Teď už plakala i Amy.

„Já tě miluju, Karmo." Zašeptala dívka zlomeně. Brunetiny oči se rozšířily šokem a začala koktat.

„T-ty. T-ty.."

„Jo, já jsem do tebe taky blázen." Pronesla Amy, prudce se posadila a jejich rty se znovu setkaly ve vášnivém polibku.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Oh baby I need you now_


End file.
